


Want

by ZombieBabs



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Ellis <em>wants</em> Nic.</p>
<p>“Well, shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Nic takes the job. He moves into the swanky new apartment, fully furnished and fully paid for by the TeslaNova Corporation. Unlike his home, the one previously broken into despite MK pulling his contact information from the internet, this address is completely off the map. If it hadn’t been for one of Cameron Ellis’s drivers, Nic would never have been able to find it. 

It’s weird. As soon as he walks in, the box of personal effects that he’d brought from home in his arms, the tension he hadn’t even known he’d been holding onto had gone out of him, like the tide receding back into the sea. He feels safe here. 

He shouldn’t feel safe here. He hasn’t had time to check, but he’s certain that the apartment is bugged. He might have taken the job, but he’s also certain that he can’t fully trust Cameron Ellis. He knows, from experience now, that a person can smile and smile and still be a villain. 

And Cameron Ellis certainly has a charming smile.

Nic shakes his head and starts to pull ingredients down from the shelves. He’d arrived to find the pantry fully stocked, the refrigerator full of basics, the freezer full of prepared, microwavable meals. He hears Geoff’s voice in his head as he pours himself a glass of milk, warning him that everything here could be poisoned, but Nic ignores it and takes a sip. If Cameron Ellis wanted to poison Nic, he’d had plenty of opportunity to do it before. When nothing happens, Nic takes a larger drink and sets the glass down by the recipe he currently has open on his laptop.

There is a knock on the door and a thrill of adrenaline goes through him. Cameron Ellis had promised Nic that no one would know where he was, that he was virtually _unfindable_ here.

Nic goes to the door, half tip-toeing in his favorite pair of Bombas socks. He looks out of the peep hole only to sigh in relief. It’s just Cameron Ellis.

When had he become _just_ Cameron Ellis?

Nic opens the door and Cameron Ellis looks down at him. “Nic,” he says.

“Hi,” Nic says, holding the door open wider. “Do you want to come in?”

Cameron Ellis hesitates. It’s the first time Nic has ever seen him do so. Cameron Ellis looks down the hall, as if debating with himself. After a moment, he says, “I shouldn’t.”

He doesn’t elaborate. Nic should be used to the enigmatic way the other man speaks, but he isn’t. “Okay,” he says, dragging out the word awkwardly. “Did you need me for something? I was just about to make dinner.”

Cameron Ellis’s eyes flicker passed Nic, into the apartment, and then back to Nic. “I--” he starts. Nic can see the moment he makes the decision, the way Cameron Ellis’s body language shifts into something else, something predatory. 

Nic takes a step back. Cameron Ellis follows, stepping over the threshold and pushing into Nic’s space. Nic backs up, keeps backing up until his back hits the wall. 

Cameron Ellis’s arm comes up, palm resting just a few inches from Nic’s head. The other man is so close that Nic can see the flecks of gold in his eyes.

The heat there is unmistakable. 

Nic is suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Finds it all the more difficult to breathe when Cameron Ellis leans closer, his lips just brushing Nic’s ear as he says, “You had to know. You had to.”

Nic swallows. “Know what?”

Cameron Ellis actually _growls_ , the sound nothing like the executive he’s known up until this point. His teeth nip at the shell of Nic’s ear.

Oh. _Oh_.

Nic turns his head, to talk, to say _something_ , even if he isn’t sure what to say. He doesn’t get the chance, because Cameron Ellis’s lips are on his, hot and demanding.

And Nic...doesn’t pull away. His eyes slip closed even as his fingers find the soft cotton of Cameron Ellis’s shirt, tangling with the fabric. He feels like all he can do is hold on under the onslaught, at the press of slightly chapped lips moving over his. He opens readily when the other man licks into his mouth, slick tongue tangling with his own, the taste of him surprisingly heady.

Cameron Ellis breaks the kiss, but he doesn’t give Nic the chance to recover. The drag of his teeth against the side of his neck makes Nic groan.

He’s suddenly, achingly, hard. “ _Fuck_.”

Cameron Ellis smiles against his skin. “Are you getting it now, Nic?”

“I-” he says, panting. “I think so.”

“Very good,” he says. And then he’s pushing further into Nic’s space, pressing against him until their bodies fit together in a long, seamless line. 

Nic can feel the hard length of Cameron Ellis against his leg. 

When Nic ruts up against him, teasing them both, Cameron Ellis turns surprised eyes on him. Nic can see him re-evaluating Nic, knows that the gears are turning in the other man’s head. He can’t predict, however, Cameron Ellis sliding down Nic’s body until he is on his knees in front of him.

Nic’s entire body goes taut with the image.

“Tell me no,” Cameron Ellis says, hands fisting in the fabric of Nic’s sweatpants at his hips. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

Nic has found himself, increasingly often, in situations where he knows that he’s made a mistake, where he’s put himself in danger, where he’s been lucky, so far, to have escaped. The fact that Cameron Ellis is giving him a way out, now, before the situation goes too far only cements for Nic that this isn’t one of those situations. He reaches out, sliding his hands into the other man’s hair, mussing it out of its perpetually perfect style. “I want this.”

Cameron Ellis looks up at him, eyes narrow, calculating. Nic waits, letting the other man satisfy himself that Nic is being truthful, that Nic does, in fact, want what he is offering.

He unties the drawstring of Nic’s pants with his teeth, nuzzling Nic’s cock through the fabric before dragging both his pants and boxers down to puddle around Nic’s feet.

“Beautiful,” Cameron Ellis says, murmuring the words almost to himself.

It’s all Nic can do to stop himself from rutting into his touch when Cameron Ellis takes him in his hand, gripping the base of him before licking a wide stripe up the underside of Nic’s cock.

“Shit,” Nic says. And then again when Cameron Ellis’s tongue curls around the head. 

The back of his head hits the wall behind him when Cameron Ellis finally takes him into his mouth, hot and slick and talented. The other man’s cheeks hollow out when he begins to suck in earnest. Nic moans and surrenders himself to it, to Cameron Ellis’s quick tongue and questing fingers, to the hands that grab at his ass to steady him when all he wants is to thrust up into that delicious heat.

“Yes,” Nic says, “Yes, fuck. I’m so close. Fuck.”

The heat of Cameron Ellis’s mouth retreats, to be replaced with his hand, slick with his own spit, jerking Nic’s length with quick, efficient movements that drive him ever closer to the edge. “So beautiful. Come for me, Nic.”

He coats Cameron Ellis’s fingers with his release, his entire body quaking with the strength of it. It takes him a long moment to come down, breathing heavily against the wall, unsure if he could stand without its support.

Cameron Ellis pulls out a handkerchief from his suit pocket, cleans first himself and then Nic. He tucks Nic back into his underwear, pulls his sweatpants back up and over his hips. He stands to his full height, an appreciative smile on his lips. Nic looks down to see him still hard, the jut of his erection straining against his pants.

“Should I…?” Nic asks. He’s never done anything like this with another man. He doesn’t know what’s expected of him, but he thinks it’s only polite to return the favor.

Cameron Ellis’s smile widens, but he shakes his head. “No, Nic.”

“But--”

This kiss is softer, slower, but no less intense than the first. Nic tastes promise in the drag of the other man’s tongue. “Another time. Thank you, Nic.”

Nic laughs. “I’m not sure it’s you who should be thanking me.”

Cameron Ellis kisses Nic again, pulling away after a long, lingering moment. “Enjoy your dinner.”

“What? You’re leaving?”

Cameron Ellis’s eyes close on some emotion, too quick for Nic to see it. When he opens them again, he smiles his charming smile, once again all business. “I have a meeting.”

Nic watches him go, meeting Nic’s eyes one last time before the door swings shut. There’s a promise in those eyes, too, that Nic thinks he must have been blind not to have seen before.

Cameron Ellis _wants_ him.

“Well, shit.”


End file.
